User talk:Appledash
News Uh do not know Re: Warrior YES! Do you like Icewhisker?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 21:21, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Acually, Bramble made me a warrior. But Hawkey's online right now!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 21:53, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hm.. try making tabby stripes like Dustpelt or Lionblaze. Make the stripes thicker and add some on the face. Please be careful not to hit the lineart. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 22:01, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I don't really do MeadowClan anymore. And yes, if you would like to start over that's fine. Y-shaped tabby stripes are usually the best. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 22:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) To get Photoshop, my parents bought a CD a couple of years ago, and they've had it for a while, and then I asked them if they could install it on my computer, but I have no clue where you buy it from. (a computer store I would guess, or maybe an electronics store) And for Swiftstar's image, sorry, I didn't intend for it to sound rude or mean at all, but you can just leave a note on Swiftstar's image saying that she's gone and that she can't update until (date or day) or something like that, and then I think I can leave it up as long as she updates once she gets back. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 02:58, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: :I didn't undo it, I just changed the wording so it would flow better... I'm sorry if I accidentally removed something I shouldn't have, without noticing, but I think I just changed it. [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 23:29, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I can't be on all day, and I might get on for a few minutes, and then go do something, and then come back, so it's not that I'm ignoring you and not replying, it's just taking me a while. Anyway, I'm going to try blurring it in Photoshop, and if that doesn't work, then I'll reply to your blurring the shading thing. (sometimes lightening the shading helps, though) Also, for mottled cats, you just make circles that are lighter than the fur color (like Lichen) or darker than the fur color (like Smoketalon). Also, I was trying to comment on something on the PCA talk page, and I was about to save the page, and then some one else commented, and bam! My comment was gone. So, it's taking me a while, but I'll let you know whether Photoshop worked or not as soon as I'm done trying. Also, your talk page is getting pretty long, want me to archive it again? --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 23:34, December 8, 2009 (UTC) For ear pink on leaders, put it inside the ear, you can look at some other leaders for examples. Also, I've archived your page for you. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 00:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I used the burn tool on Smoketalon, but when I did the highlights one of the spots is barely visible, so on Lichen, I used the pencil tool at a size of square 1 and then used the paint bucket tool to fill it in. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 00:11, December 9, 2009 (UTC) sure i'd love that very much! XD of corse why not please!--Echopaw 00:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) swarry i was in rushy webkinz? charrie Name: Rainheart Rank: Med cat Pelt Color: pale yellow Eye Color: very shocking blue Markings (if any): bent ear, limps from injured paw (like cinderpelt) Second Pelt Color red orange Other: red paws and tail and outline of the red is orange --Echopaw 00:54, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Birthday Hiya! I just noticed that on your user page that your birthday is on May 29. Guess what, I was born on the 31!! How cool is that? Three days apart! I have a girl at my school that was born on the 29 tto. She totally thinks that she's way better than me.... Oh, well! Just thought that you may what to know our birthdays aren't far apart! P.S: I'll get you a present for your B-day!!!! --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'Happy Leaf-bare!']] Charrie merry christmas! well early! heres a christmas cat! Congrats! Icestorm, your Stoneclaw's been approved! (This is your first one right?)--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) First of all, *snatches away text book* Second of all, I've reserved Minty the loner (I'am gonna wait until I can get a better art program before I start on her) And White-eye (Q) and Thrushpelt (MC) are up for approval. I think my next one will be *contemplates* I'm acually not that sure. I've never done a kit before, that'd be fun! --SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: What's up? Nothing much. I've kinda been feeling blocked out from the whole world, so me and my mom are gonna try and get me and my friend together this weekend. Hopefully to see the Princess and the Frog--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 02:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Ooooh! I love burger king's chicken tenders! (Hey, maybe you'll see Jayfeather working thereXD) What kind of cat is you're friend getting? My friend has a cat too, he's adorable! He grew up so fast! He was so small, cute, and fluffy. Now he's so handsome and sleek!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:13, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I dont know, a little personal don't you think? I'm not trying to be paranoid, it's just we've had some problems with accounts we've set up in the past. Everything was fine, and nothing bad happened, but my parents have given me a good talking to about giving out personal information on the computer--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:21, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Not sure. I haven't started a Christmas list yet. But I know what I'm getting for my family and friends--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :) Of course I'll help her. I just thought that maybe with you being able to actualy see what she's doing, would help. Also, I'd love to be friends :)--Minnowclaw 23:00, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I remeber when I first joined. I stunk like rotten fresh-kill :( You should have seen the, L.O.L--Minnowclaw 23:07, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ~ I'm so proud of you for getting Stoneclaw approved! You're improving a lot! Keep going. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 23:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) New To Warriors Wiki Hey, Icestorm, I'm 2amazing4u, or Breeze, and I'm new to Warriors Wiki. I was wondering if you could tell me how to make my cat thingy. If you don't know what I mean, read this: I mean that one side bar thing that tells your mate, son, daughter, mother, or whatever, and shows the picture of a cat. Christmas cat blank. I'd love to! I'll get right on it!--[[User:Mousetalon|':) Jingletalon']] Christmas is on the way!!! 23:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Done! I'm actually really proud of it . . . Sorry! I was reading a story on another wiki!!! I will work on the blanks for the others tomorrow, I have to go now. :(--[[User:Mousetalon|':) Jingletalon']] Christmas is on the way!!! 01:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Friends Yey, I'm popular! xD Lol. Of course I'll be your friend. And you can make me a charart if you want. I'm currently collecting Christmas/winter ones. (: --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 01:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Christmas cat Hey Icestorm. Do you think Mousetalon would mind if I used her christmas cat blank?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 01:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Sweet, thanks!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 01:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Blurred I blurred the ear for you, when you blur, do it on the inside of the pink too. siggy how how do you put you siggys up to replace this? Echopaw 02:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC) i don't know how! HELPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:25, --Echopaw 02:26, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ? do you know how to get rid of ------->--Echopaw 02:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) the plain echopaw? cause its almost christmas and i don't have that siggy up! is their a secret way?--Echopaw 02:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Ya, I've been trying to help, but I don't know what the problem is :( if she needs help because it won't blur or she doesn't know how to.--Minnowclaw 16:38, December 12, 2009 (UTC)